Odd Eyes Guardian of Crystal Tokyo
by CMXB
Summary: After Queen Serenity took away the darkness from the people it made a powerfull being even stronger and now the a young man shall fight this being with the power Of Gentle darkness.
1. Chapter 1 smile guardian

**Chapter 1 The smile guardian.**

**I don't own Sailor Moon or Yugioh.**

**Note this story is inspired by Kamen Rider Chalice: Crystal City Chronicles made by Ten-Faced Paladin and theres a certain group of girls here that will become his pairing.**

In planet called Earth there exist a city called Crystal Tokyo it was said to be the perfect place but when Queen Serenity banished the darkness she only left light because Queen Serenity saw all darkness as evil making the world unbalanced as the existance of light made a evil being called the light of destruction stronger so from another world there was a young man that has the power Gentle Darkness to combat the light.

A red light appeared in a alley and from the light appeared a young man age 18 with red untamed hair with gold streaks, each eye was a different color right one was red and the left was green, he was wearing red jacket, white shirt and green pants, has a green pendulum around his neck (Yuyas Pendulum) and his jacket hanged from his shoulders like a cape and his name was Draco.

"Well I'm here now let's see this world and were the trouble is." he said as walked out of the alley.

He saw the entire city it was beautiful the buildings were either white or covered with crystals, there five crystal towers and the people were wearing clothes similar to english nobles would wear.

Draco walked through the crowd and they notice him and started to whisper while giving him looks saying like rebellious children and other stuff.

Draco didn't like what they were saying and put his hands on the back of his head as he walked, the people were walking through the same path only breaking when needed like robots.

Draco had to fight the crowd because of that and had to move out of the way, and he heard insults about him.

"My word red, what kind of gaudy clothing to kids wear these days."

"That hair is too sloppy to be acceptable."

"Where are his parents to discipline him."

Draco sigh as they continued he didn't care about their opinion but noticed some of them had smiles that looked fake like they smile just for show it made him sad as that's not what smiling is for.

A explosion was heard and everybody ran for their lives, Draco ran to the source while avoiding the crowd and he arrived at the place which had a group of stores and saw a orange beast with two heads with a core of light (candelato the beast of light) it was killing people as proven with the bodies on the ground.

"Halt! in the name of the queen." said a soldier dressed in silver armor as he and several men had carried spears and stood in front of the beast.

Candelato was unimpressed and he walked closer to them.

"I said stop! In the name of the queen." said the captain again.

Candelato contiuned advancing and his men began shaking in fear at the sight of the monster.

Draco was stunned at was he was seeing and said without anybody hearing him:"Did they really think the monster would just give up like that."

Candelato brought one of its heads down and grabbed two soldiers and started treating them like chew toys, the rest didn't bother helping as they dropped their weapons and ran for their lives.

Draco not believing what he was looking, didn't these guys dealt with violence but he couldn't stand around and do nothing.

After finding a spot he transformed he was covered in a red aura as his body changed now he was covered in red armor, his ches was white with purple orb inside, as two white spikes on his back with right having two green orbs and the right having red orb , two white horns on his head his face was gold except for the part of his left eye, had claws for hands, had a orb in his forehead and his eyes had the same color only became solid. (human version of Odd Eyes Pendulum dragon).

Draco jumped and kicked the monster away and released the soldiers, Candelato looked at Draco and roared at him.

Draco charged as Candelato fired blast of energy from it's mouth but Draco slashed at them with his claws, he started punching in the core and sliced it on both its heads making it scream, he punched it away and then the creature charged at him only for Draco to block it and stopping it.

Draco jumped behind it and grabbed the creature by its tail and started to swing it around until he threw to the air.

Candelato charged a beam from its two heads and Draco charged his special move with his hand foward together.

Candelato fired and Draco shouted his:"Spiral flame strike" he fired a blast of spiraling fire at it as the attack consumed the beam and Candelato destroying it.

Draco rubbed his forehead and said."Well that's over."

"Halt!" A voice cried out as Draco looked behind him and saw the same soldiers from before that ran now they have their spears again and were poiting them at him.

"You are hereby arrested in the name of the queen for violation of the physical aggression laws!" said the captain.

Draco stood there confused and said:" what? I'm being arrested for harming the monster with punches and kicks then how was I going to fight it then.

"If you wanted to fight that monster, you have to use magic from a distance, everyone knows that." said the captain.

Draco mind stopped to process what he just heard then he yelled:"THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING I HAVE HEARD IN MY LIFE." making them gasp.

"He disrespected the queen's laws, we have to arrest him" said a soldier.

"I know." captain said.

"You are hereby under arrest, come quietly before we are forced to use unpleasant measures." said the captain trying to indimidate him.

"Oh are you going to use those spears or are you going punch me I pay money to see that happen." Draco mocked them.

"Uh okay, men advance." captain said as they moved slowly to try to indimidate him but it wasn't working as Draco stood there waiting while also making gestures like he was looking at a watch and he sigh and simply jumped to a building with a super jump making them scared when he jumped.

"See ya later you wimps."Draco laughed at them as he jumped to another.

**Castle**

At the crystal throne room sat the king and queen, the queen wearing a white gown and king a dark tuxedo they where being told by one of the scouts about the incident.

"What happen at the market place?" Queen asked her subjects.

"A youma attacked it suddenly out of nowhere." said the blue hair scout.

"How many people are to be treated for energy drain?" said the king.

"None, because it killed anybody it got a hold on." said the black hair one.

The king and queen were shocked to hear this as murder is the worst crime in their kingdom and the odd monsters would just steal energy.

"What happened to the beast?" asked the queen.

"A man dressed in red armor appeared and defeated it, but he broke the physical laws in the process, when the guards tried to arrest him he just mocked them and left." said the blue hair scout.

The queen pondered for a moment and said:"here are my orders, should the man appear I want him detained, he broke my laws and I will not tolerate that and when you captured him I wish to learn about what he knows about these monsters."

"Yes your majesty." said the scouts.

**Public park**

Draco after returning to normal was in a bench yawning and he was bored as the entire city was the same crystal color scheme and it was boring, why couldn't they have more fun colors.

"You there." a voice and Draco looked to see two guards.

"Yeah is there a problem?" Draco asked.

"Why aren't you at school?" said the guard.

"Uh." Draco said confused at what he said.

"Don't you see he clearly doens't have the money by looking at his clothes." said the second guard.

The first looked at his partner and said:"Yes your right, well lucky for you theres-" guard cut himself short because Draco was gone.

"What, where did he go?" he said they both looked around Draco was already on the other side hiding behind a wall and said."Yeah right like I'm going back to school again that would just ruin my plans now to find a a secret spot."

Draco ran as a group of four girls of his age noticed him and the red one said:"Well isn't he interesting."

"Yes in fact his style way better than the boring ones we have to see." said the pink haired one.

"Got that right he seems in a hurry wanna see where he's going?" asked the green one.

"Yeah he could be a great friend." Blue one said.

Draco looked around in a forest that seems the only place that has no people and he said as lean next to a tree "man this is the only place where they won't find me but looks like I have to sleep in a tree."

"Then how about a little help then." said a girls voice.

Draco looked to see four girls there and asked:"Oh, who are you girls?"

"Let us introduce ourselves I am CereCere." said the pink haired one.

"I am PallaPalla." said the blue haired one.

"I am JunJun" said the green haired one.

"And I am VesVes." said the red haired one.

Draco blinked and said:"Ok, my name is Draco Hoshi."

"Well Draco you happen to caught our interest and since you need a place to stay how about we offer you one." VesVes said.

Draco thought about it. he then nodded and said:"Ok wheres the place."

They smiled and PallaPalla held his arm and said:"Follow us."

They lead him to part of the forest then they took the grass revealing a trap door, VesVes oppened it to reveal a set of stairs Draco and the girls descended and he found another door that revealed their home.

It was a large room with toys, rings, balls and other circus stuff there with four beds around the place (imagine the room they used to relax but bigger and with a lot of stuff.")

"Whoa this place is amazing." Draco said with a smile.

"Well glad you like it." CereCere said.

"Wait theres only four beds where I'm going to sleep?" Draco asked.

The girls looked at each other then they looked at him with a grin.

"Ok not gonna happen."Draco said knowing what they were thinking.

"Calm down theres a another bed just wait a bit."JunJun said.

After they got the other bed they all sat their respective beds and were talking.

"Say girls did you know when I noticed from the people here they had a fake smile on them."Draco asked them.

"Well thats because after the Queen took the darkness away and purify everyone else they just smile to show how great the queen and its not a real smile."PallaPalla said with a pout.

"Yes we didn't get affected because we were immune to the energy so we stayed the same."CereCere said with a frown.

"And to think we helped those scouts in the past." VesVes said angry.

"Wait you helped them?" Draco asked curious.

"Thats right in the past we were enemies but then we helped them out but we had to sacrifice the thing that made us young so we grew up after the effects were off completly and now were going to lose our child dreams because of those ingrates."VesVes said.

"That's not gonna happen."Draco said getting their attention.

"Those dreams will always be with you if you don't forget about them and believe they will always be there and the most important thing is a smile." Draco said.

"A smile." They said.

"Thats right when you smile for real then it will always be good since it brings happiness and dreams thats a true smile." Draco said with a big smile of his.

The girls blushed at his words and they found the one that they needed for so long.

They laughed for a while and then fell asleep.

And that day was the first step for Draco journey to the save the universe.


	2. Chapter 2 Guardian is Known

**Chapter 2 Guardian is Known**

**I don't own Sailor Moon or Yugioh.**

A women known as Sailor Mercury is investigating about the red armored warrior in her computer but so far found nothing as he never made a appearance until now, the monster seem to take lives without a care for them while he did protect the people by defeating it and can give him some lenience but there were better ways and she believed if they purified him he can be a ally to the crown.

Sailor mars entered the room and asked:"Did you find anything about this armored warrior?"

"No theres nothing about him before that Youma showed up so theres no information about him."Mercury said.

"So absolutely nothing." Mars said and sigh.

"Yes but we must be on alert if he appears again to interrogate him about the monsters."Mercury said and Mars nodded.

They need to stop him from his radical ways.

**In the circus base**

Draco and the girls were having now and the girls were even wearing their circus outfits, Draco was in a trapeze support in one side and the other was CereCere, he held to his bar and jumped then quickly grabbed it with his legs, then when he came back CereCere jumped with her's and let go and he caught her by her arms, she then jumped to where he was, he then jumped of and landed on top of a ball, he started to roll it and PallaPalla jumped high and he caught her hands making her stand upside down, he continued rolling while holding her she then jumped off and landed on another ball then Draco jumped into a trampoline and jumped to a tightrope, JunJun was on the one next to his and they held hands then moved to each others rope dancing he spun her around and she went to the other side, he jumped off and VesVes jumped off another support and they landed on the trampoline making a big jump and they held hands as they spin around in the air and they landed on the net and the rest also landed on the net and they started laughing.

"Now this is fun."Draco said as he laid down.

"Yeah we didn't have this much fun in a long time."VesVes said.

"This was the most fun we had."PallaPalla said with a big smile.

"Yeah it was cool."JunJun said.

"Yes is was amazing."CereCere said.

"I wish we could do this with others seeing it."Draco said with a frown.

"Yeah but the Queen banned the circus because it was too radical for her kingdom's image and because Dead Moon Circus was evil so she thought they were all evil."VesVes said with a frown.

"It's not fair she even made rules for love."PallaPalla said.

"What really."Draco said shocked to hear that.

"Yes the love ministry says the first step is the partners must have compatible goals, second is a trial partnership to see if they are compatible and finally if they are then they could become a official couple and after a determined set of years they can get married."CereCere said with a frown.

Draco couldn't believe it, first they take the smiles now they try to science love, love is not something you can just make it happen it's like a force of nature.

"And the best part is while she allows the same gender couple harems are forbidden since they don't show true love."JunJun said.

Draco again was confused she allows the same gender marriage but not harems then a girl must give up on a man she likes because there was another girl and he had to pick one.

"Well how about we take a walk outside to get some fresh air?"Draco suggested and they agreed so they changed and went outside.

They wen't to the forest passing to a place owned by the city and the it showed people camping but they all had gadgets like tv, microwaves and other house items so to him it didn't look like camping but they just moved their house out side, it made him sigh as people can't even be outside without technology and were dependent on them.

They heard a noise and and saw people running away.

"What was that, was it another of those monsters?"PallaPalla asked nervous.

Draco had to transform and saw the only people nearby were the girls so he decided to trust them and transformed and the girls gasped after seeing that.

"Wait Draco your that new hero that appeared?" VesVes said.

"Unbelievable."PallaPalla said.

"I'll explain later now I got to save the day." Draco said as he ran to the direction and the girls followed him while hiding behind.

Draco found the monster and it was a giant machine with four long legs and a eye in the lower part (trap sluzer).

Sluzer was shooting lazers from it's eye striking the civilians while crushing them with his feet, Draco jumped into the air and blasted him in the back getting it's attention it turned around and attack him with a laser, Draco dodge and charged and slashed at it's body making it back away for a bit.

"Stop." He heard a voice so he looked to see a women with blue hair and uniform and another with black and red uniform.

"Stop this senseless violence at once in the name of the Queen and remained where you are and show no aggression or we will be force to neutralize you." said sailor Mercury

Draco fell to the floor and said:"Do they really think that will work againt's him."

Amazon quartet also sweat dropped at the display from the scouts.

Sluzer attacked Draco again with his legs and Draco dodged it and started to slash it.

"We said stop."Mars said as they ran in to the stop the fight.

They ignored them and continued to fight as Sluzer was shooting at him while Draco kept avoiding them and also jump kicking it when he had the chance, Sluzer tried to kick him again and Draco blocked it and ran up up its leg to get to him.

"Shabon Spray" sailor mercury sent her attack at Draco making him get knocked off and into the floor.

"Fire soul." Mars sent her attack at Sluzer but it did nothing to it making them get surprise.

"WHY YOU DO THAT YOU IDIOTS?"Draco yelled at them shocking the scouts.

"How dare call us that, we stop you from using your barbaric tactics."Mars said angry.

"Yeah well mine did a lot more damage than yours."Draco said.

"We just need to do it again."Mercury said and they launched their attacks at it.

Sluzer saw the attacks and knows they won't hurt him but used it to his adavantage, it saw a civilian hiding and streched it's legs at him with the feet turning into claws and grabbed him, it put him in front of the attacks killing him in the process.

The scouts were shocked to see that, how could it use a civilian as a shield, it threw it away like trash and proceed to blast the two with lasers sending them flying away.

Draco got angry and charged at it and powered up punch punching it to the ground and then started to pummel it to the ground with multiple punches and then jumped into the air to fire his attack"Spiral flame strike." destroying it ending the battle.

Draco landed on the ground and calmed down, he saw the scouts getting up.

"Now surrender yourself you have violated the Physical agression law again and need to be arrested."Mercury said trying to indimidate him.

"Are you kidding me you think I'll follow what you say after what you did to me plus you stopped me from finishing off that monster."Draco said mad at them.

"Hey we are following the queens laws and that thing caught us off guard we could have finish it like we finished the other youma in the past so we don't need to use barbaric ways."Mars said.

"Oh really first when you attacked it did nothing and when you both attack you harmed a civilian because of your predictable attacks if you hadn't stop me then that same civilian wouldn't have died so next time DON'T GET IN MY WAY."Draco shouted at them as he made a bright light blinding them and he made his escape.

When the scouts got their vision back and they saw he ran away.

Draco after returning to normal meet up with the girls and the started talking.

"I guess you all want a explanation right?" he asked them and they nodded.

"Well how about we stock up on food first since I remember seeing the lack off and I'll tell you all when we return."he suggested.

"Well that seems fair."CereCere said.

They went ahead to the city.

**Castle**

"So another Youma attacked again."Queen said saddened at the news.

"Yes it attack anyone it saw plus when we tried to attack, it used a civilian as a shield."Mercury said.

Everyone was shocked to hear that, how could it do something so barbaric and use a life to protect it self.

"And it didn't let it go gently it threw the body away like it was trash and we couldn't do anything to it while the red armored warrior was able to defeat it with his barbaric ways."Mars said angry.

The queen couldn't believe it her own soldiers couldn't damage it but the warrior could it didn't make sense they always won their battles against the Youma but now they couldn't make a dent on it.

**Hideout**

After getting back draco began his story.

"Well to start that monster is not what you all are used to."Draco said confusing them.

"Wait really if it isin't a Youma then what is it?"JunJun asked.

"Well it's like this when the queen banished all the evil from the people she also banished all the darkness which was a bad idea."Draco said.

"Wait really, why?"PallaPalla asked.

"You see long ago there existed a evil being that wanted to destroy all life because he liked it and his name is the light of destruction."Draco said with a grim tone.

They were shocked to hear the name.

"The ligh of destruction."CereCere said.

"That's right he's a being made from the element of light but isn't good guy since light and good are two different things when the queens banished all the darkness it allowed the light of destruction to gain power again and started to send his soldiers here to destroy everything."Dracos said.

"He wants to destroy everything?"PallaPalla said scared.

"Wait a minute how you know about this guy then?"VesVes questioned him.

Draco sigh and said:"Well to simplify I'm from another world."

"Wait really?"JunJun asked surprised to hear that along with everyone.

"Yep I came here to stop him since I have the element of Gentle darkness."Draco said to them.

"Gentle darkness?" VesVes said.

"You see when the universe was created it was divided into darkness and light, the ligh tried to consume the universe but the darkness pushed the chaotic light back making the exitance balanced and thats what gentle darkness is the power to counter the light and protect everyone when the queen banished the darkness in this world it made it unbalanced."Draco explained to them.

"I see you came here to protect our world."CereCere said impressed.

"That's right but now I also have a new mission."Draco said and they got interested.

"Since she stole the smiles from everyone I'll give them back and show them the error of the queens way."Draco said with a with his fist in the air and with a big smile.

The girls were impressed at his dedication and they are even more certain that he's the one for them and even if they can be together here but in his world they can.

"Say Draco what's it like in your world?"VesVes asked him.

"Why it's super fun the city has many colors, there a are many fun shows and everyone can be happy while also find love there so even harems."Draco said with a big smile.

The girls where happy to hear this without knowing he told them they can all be together in his world.

"Whoa I hope we can see it one day?"PallaPalla said.

"Yeah you guys have to come there you like it there plus I have friends ther eyou like."Draco said as they contied to hear stories about his world.

**Note:now the girls now who he is and a bit of the enemy is told also should I had chibiusa and hotaru (their the same age as them) to the harem also I'll be making a poll to decide where the oc with the Utopia form goes to.**


	3. Chapter 3 smile world

**Chapter 3 Smile world**

**I don't own Sailor Moon or Yugioh.**

Three days passed and each time Draco had to face multiple monsters that attacked the city, now if it was only them it would be fine but with the guards and the Scouts they made his job difficult as they always try to stop him.

Queen Serenity was in her garden as she was thinking about the creatures and the unkown red warrior, they were everything that she was against, but she believed that if she could convince the warrior to join her she could purify him and be a protector for the kingdom.

With Draco he was in his transformed state in a park as he fought a six arm blue humanoid (Asura priest) the creature summoned multiple swords and he tries to strike him, Draco dodged them as he was avoiding the swords and he jumps into the air, Asura throws his sword at him, then Draco made a barrier as the swords hit it then it deflects then back as they stabbed Asura then Draco lands on the floor and charges a energy blast and shoots at him killing it.

Draco relaxed then he heard the guards coming and he runs away.

"I hate those guys my job would be so simple if they didn't have to stop me."Draco said as he returns home.

When he got back home he laid down on his bed and the girls asked.

"So another fight done." VesVes said.

"Yes but it would be easier if it wasn't for the guards or the scouts."Draco said.

"Yeah their not nice."PallaPalla said

"But they will always try to stop you since you don't follow their little rules."CereCere said.

"They will do anything to stop you."JunJun said

"Well I'm glad to have you girls helping me out your great friends."Draco said with a smile and they smiled with a blush.

Draco thinks they could help him, so he thought of something for later.

"Hey how about we take a day to relax since to day is the coronation parade."PallaPalla said.

Draco was confused while the rest frowned.

"Seriously."JunJun said.

"What's that?"Draco asked.

"Oh yeah you don't know you see it's supposed to celebrate the day when the world was purified and when the Queen was crowned so they throw a parade with floats with the queen in one with the scouts around her."CereCere explained.

Draco puts is hand on his chin to think, then he said:"well it couldn't hurt to see plus who knows if the light won't attack it."

They saw his points and decided to go so they got dressed in their street clothes and they went see the parade, when they arrived they saw a huge crowd of people their to see it.

"Oh theres too many people I can't see."PallaPalla said with a sad face.

"What did you expect."VesVes said.

Draco was able to see it being taller so he helped PallaPalla as he kneels and says:"Come on let me help."PallaPalla was stunned but she smiled and he gives her a piggyback ride on his shoulders to let her see, they were able to see floats that told fairy tale stories like Romeo and Juliet it seems if violence was allowed if told in books as to them it was fake and Draco didn't like how they treate it as something that only happens in fake stories, then the queen float appeared and Draco saw their was three people on the thrones, in the middle was the queen on her right was the king while on the left was the princess Usagi aka Chibiusa, while her parents where happy as they waved at their people she was bored with her hand on head while waving with the other, the scouts were around them in case something happens.

While they were watching Draco noticed a light in the sky as a beam crashed on the road stopping the queens float, the people screamed in fear, from the light came a being that was creature with purple clothing and hair that was like tentacles(Arcana force 0 the fool).

"Another of those creatures."Uranus said.

"So your the Queen."The fool said to her.

"Yes and who are you?"Queen said.

"I am the Fool I came to see your strenght."The fool said as the scouts surround the float to protect the royal family.

"Why do this we can avoid senseless violence."Queen said trying to convice him.

Fool looks at her and laughs:"You truly are a fool, but I'm not the one to fight presenting the Magician." a light came down to reveal a white humanoid with dark cloths (Arcana Force 1 the magician)

"And remeber your actions have Consequence's."The Fool said and he vanished leaving the Magician to fight them.

"I'll take care of this."Uransu said as she prepares to attack."World shaking."She throws a orb to the ground as it raced towards the Magician but he grabs it and absorbs it.

"What."Uranas said in shock.

Pluto steps foward and says"Dead scream:"And fires a purple orb at him but the Magician grabs it and absorbs it again.

"How can this be?"Pluto said in shock.

The Magician stepped foward and the scouts prepared to attack.

"We will not allow you to harm the queen." Mars said.

"That's right we fought youma in past and won and we can do it again."Venus said with confidence as they all except for Saturn launched their attacks together but he absorbs it again.

The scouts were in shock to see that the creature just absorbed their attacks, then it launched copies of their attacks at them sending to the floor.

The people were scared they saw their heroes be taken down by the monster like it was nothing, as the magician approached the queen it was kicked to the floor from the back and it looks back to see who it was only to reveal Draco transformed.

"Good thing I was near so let's do this."Draco said as the Magician got up, Magician fired mars attack at Draco who dodges and could feel that the attack was stronger then the scouts own versions, Draco charged at it as they traded punches then the Magician fired Jupiter attack that electrocuted Draco who screamed in pain, Draco fought the pain and he fires a blast at it throwing the Magician away it seems it can't absorb his which is a good thing, Magician shot Venus attack and the beam was dodged by Draco as he continued to dodged his attacks, then the magician throws Pluto's attack but he threw it behind him to the princess and she was unguarded, the scouts were shocked as the attack came close to her and Usa was stunned as she saw her life go through her eyes then someone came in front of her and blocks the attack, she looks to see Draco blocked it and he was damaged by it as he grunted in pain.

"Are you okay?"Usa said.

"Yes don't worry I dealt with worse."Draco said to her.

Draco looks at Magician as Usa stares at him he was going to keep on fighting even with all the damage he took, he was amazing to her eyes.

"You couldn't fight me head on so you try to kill off the princess well it's time to get serious and time for the world to see what a true smile is."Draco said and the scouts were confused.

A spot light came down on him" Ladies and gentlemen you may not know my name so let me introduce myself I am Odd Eyes and prepare to see the most amazing thing."Odd Eyes said and the amazon quartet were interested.

Odd Eyes charged a energy sphere in his hand that has a star on it and throws it to the sky, everyone looked at it and then it exploded as multiple happy faces and stars came out laughing as the crowd, the Scouts and royal family were stunned seeing it while the Amazon quartet were amazed at it.

"Presenting my favourite spell smile world."Odd Eyes said.

In the crowd a baby was crying when the monster attacked then he looked at smile world with all the happy faces he started to laugh and the mother was stunned seeing her baby laugh at the site of it.

"What is this, it resembles something from a circus."Neptune said.

"It's too colorful."Venus said.

"This also gives me a boost now Magician it's time that I finished this."Odd Eyes jumps to the air and he glowed"Dragon rise."Then a flash appeared and in his place stood a dragon version of him(Odd Eye Pendulum Dragon).

Everyone was stunned to see Odd-Eyes turn into a dragon and he charges at Magician, Magician starts to throw attacks at him but they did nothing as he crashes at him and throws him to the sky, the Odd Eyes charges a attack in his mouth then fires his Spriral flame strike at Magician as it consumes him then a card appeared but it then vanished.

Odd Eyes transformed back as he turns to everyone and gives a bow as Smile world vanished.

Queen and King approached him as the queen said:"Thank you for saving my daughter."

"Yes you did a great deed."The king said.

"It's no problem."Odd Eyes said.

"I wish to give you a reward, Odd Eyes I wish to have you join the royal court, with you're skills we can protect the city from these monsters."Queen said and everyone was stunned as he was being offered a great position.

Odd Eyes blinked, while it may help him with knowing the places, and having back up but if he accepts he has to follow her rules and he doesn't want to be on a leash so she can tell him what to do.

"Well it's nice but I'm fine the way I am just next time don't try to stop me from fighting the monsters."Odd Eyes said as he left, they were stunned that he rejected the offer, the scouts tried to stop him but the Queen said.

"No let him go it's the least we can do for saving my daughter."Queen said and they didn't like it but they accepted it.

Draco and the girls went back home has they started to talk about today.

"That was amazing Draco that Smile world was amazing."PallaPalla said with a big smile.

"Yeah and when you turn into a dragon that was awesome."VesVes said.

"It seems you still have some tricks up your sleeve."CereCere said.

"You got that right."JunJun said.

"Thanks smile world represents my will to make people smile as I know some started to smile for real so my work is getting better."Draco said with a smile.

"But come on tell us more of your tricks."JunJun said.

"Sorry but that would be spoiling the fun."Draco said and they pouted.

They decided to rest for the day and Draco went to a room alone as he concentrates his power to make something, he seperates a big orbs into four smaller ones and they had the girls colors each, Draco wanted to recreate the same ones they had along time ago but better so they will be happy and they could help him out.

**Note:theres a another chapter and I'm still trying to pick a world for the dark magician and decode talker so if anyone has a idea put in the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4 Performagirls

**Chapter 4 Performagirls**

**I don't own Sailor Moon or Yugioh.**

After the attack the children that saw smile world were affected but not in a bad way in fact they were happy, while the parents tried to make them behave but they wanted to play like normal kids as they were going to the forest and parks being happy without any gadgets.

At their home the Amazon Quartet were staring to wake up as they opened their eyes they saw Draco up with smile as he was next to a table with a white cloth covering it up.

"Good morning everyone."Draco said to them.

"Good morning."They said.

"What under that cloth?"CereCere asked.

"Well good thing you asked."Draco said he pulls it out to reveal four colored orbs"Ta da."

Amazon Quartet were stunned then PallaPalla said:"it our amazon stones." She grabbed hers as she smiled as she lookst at it.

The rest also picked up theres as VesVes Asked:"how did you make them again?"

"Simple I used my power of gentle darkness to recreate them with a few extras."Draco said with a smile.

"Really like what?"CereCere asked.

"Try it concentrating your energy on them."Draco said.

They closed their eyes and the stones glowed and then they were covered in a light each one of their own stones color, they were now clothing that covered their entire bodies with each being colored of their own colors with a few differences, VesVes had spikes shoulders and few lines that imitated flames on her body, PallaPalla had water design on her and a few orbs on her body like her costume, CereCere had a few pink flowers on her shoulders and waist and she had a petal design on her body, JunJun had purple suns on her chest waist and shoulders with a moon on her neck and a root design and they all wore masks that covered their faces.

They look at each other as they gasp in surprise.

"Woah I look amazing."VesVEs said as she looked at herslef.

"Yes these clothes are very wonderful."CereCere said with a smile as she looks in a mirror.

"Yeah I tought that could use a little help so I upgraded them and will you girls help out?"Draco asked.

"Are you kidding your our friend so of course will help."JunJun said.

"Yeah friends stick together."PallaPalla said.

"Plus getting under the skin of those scouts will be a plus."VesVes said.

"Thanks girls."Draco said with a smile.

Then a few minutes later Draco was out in the woods getting some fresh air as he thinks about the future, he knows he would need to go back home but he wonder if the girls would like to come as they didn't like it here but there they can be happy and there was planty of people that they would like.

"Well better check on them."Draco said as he puts his hand behind his back as he goes back to base.

Draco walks down stairs and opens the door and said with his eyes closed:"hey girls do you have any plans to."Draco then opens them to see the girl in a seashell bath as they wore their swimsuits, Draco face blushed at the sight of them and said:"okay I'll be leaving now.

Draco turns around then the door closed by a whip as he saw VesVes was the one that did it as uses the whip again to drag him closer.

"What's wrong don't like seeing cute girls in swrimsuits well you need a bath too."VesVes said with a smirk.

"Whoa, VesVes don't go forcing a guy to join us."JunJun said at her.

"Well I didn't say to join us exactly."VesVes said making her blush.

"Well I don't mind Draco if he joins us."PallaPalla said.

"Well I guess that settles it."CereCere said.

Draco got up and said:"Your kidding me."

"Oh just put on your swim trunks and get."VesVes said as Draco sigh in defeat.

After changing to red swim trunks Draco was in the bath on the other side looking at the girls, he was blushing as his face and was unconfortable.

"Oh come on your not gonna get closer."CereCere said.

"Don't tease me."Draco said.

"Don't worry we won't do anything."PallaPalla said.

"I think I'm fine here."Draco said as they pouted as they wanted him to get closer to them.

After that embarrasing moment, they decided to go to a cafe to have some treats, as this place had some ice cream so they picked their favourtie flavors for Draco was strawberry.

Meanwhile the princess and her friends were in the streets as they were dressed in school uniforms to not stand out.

"Usa are you sure about this?"Hotaru asked.

"Of course we need to find Odd-Eyes as he is the only one that can fight those things."Usa said.

"Yes but if anyone finds out who we are were in trouble."Hotaru said.

"Don't worry we just gotta be careful."Usa said.

They walked down the street as Usa thought about Odd-Eyes, he was brave and heroic and she didn't see the problem using punches and kicks against the monsters as not many people can use magic and odd eyes beam seem like it needs more power to fire it.

Usa saw something in the cafe it was four girls that seemed familiar to her, like someone she met in the past whe she was still a kid, but with them was a boy that she didn't know.

"Usa are you okay?"Hotaru asked.

"Oh yes I am."Usa said as she didn't want to tell about the amazon quartet to cause a ruckus.

Then the ground shacked as everyone was trying to not to fall as they saw a big shadow appear, Usa and Hotaru look up to see a giant back Dinossaur with red eyes and stomach (black tyranno) he roared as it started to crush everyone it sees, Usa and Hotaru tried to help then they saw it grab a women as it ate whole, they were shocked as blood came out of it's mouth.

They heard a screech as they saw a robotic falcon flying(cyber falcon) it started to shoot lasers at the citizens and they were killed, Usa and Hotaru were shocked there was now two of those monsters so they decided to transform to their sailor scout forms.

Before the attacked happened Draco and the girls were enjoying their time then they felt the ground shake.

"Earthquake."PallaPalla said scared about it.

Draco looks outside and said:"no worse."They all looked to see Tyranno and Falcon attacking"we need to help."They nodded and went to a alley to transform, the girls tranformed into their performagirls forms along with Draco becoming Odd-Eyes.

Usa and Hotaru were trying to help as Hotaru fired attacks at the monsters but did nothing to them, then Tyranno was hit in the back as it stumble foward, they saw Odd-Eyes with four girls they didn't know.

"Okay girls let's do this."Odd-Eyes said.

"Right."They said as they charged at them.

Tyranno and Flacon looked at them as they charged to fight, Odd-Eyes transforminto his dragon form and clashes with Tyranno as they headbutted each other, PallaPalla sent a water blast to Tyranno eyes blinding it and allowing Odd-Eyes to grabed it by its neck with his fangs and throw it to the side.

VesVes and CereCere fought Falcon as VesVes made a fire whip and grabs it by its neck and CereCere made a petal storm hitting the falcon as it was cut by the petals, JunJun made a pruple enrgy beam and shoots at Flacon damaging it more and they sent flying.

Odd-Eyes charged his attack with PallaPalla making a bubble barrier infront of him, Odd-Eyes fires his Spiral flame strike as it combined with the bubbles as they sparkled as they formed their attack:"spiral shine strike."they both said as it hit Tyranno sending it to the ground as it was montionless.

"We did it."PallaPalla said happy about it.

"Yeah we kick but."JunJun said.

Odd-Eyes watches Tyranno then looks to see Falcon flying to it's fallen comrade and said:"wait the fight is not over yet."

They were all confused and Usa said:"What does he mean?"

Hotaru looks at where Odd-Eyes was looking and said:"That bird came back."

Falcon approaches Tyranno and starts to glow as it entered it's body surprising them, then multiple energy whips sprung out and grabbed anything that was metal like cars and lamb posts as they were merged with Tyranno and a big flash of light appears making them close their eyes.

When they opened them they were shocked, Tyranno was now a sliver machine version of himself and was even bigger(Cyber Dinosaur), he roared in a metal version of it as it shoots a energy blast from it's mouth sending them flying.

They got up and VesVes said:"Those guys are nuts they couldn't let themselves be defeated so they just decided to merge."

"It seems they would do anything to win."Cere Cere said.

"Even so we must not give up."Odd-Eyes said and he got up"I will not let this monster kill any more innocent lifes."

Odd-Eyes charges his star and throws it to the air as Smile world appear again as the smiles and stars were now around the battlefield and Odd-Eyes and the girls were getting stronger from it.

"I feel super amazing."PallaPalla said.

"I agree this is a good feeling."CereCere said.

"I guess it's alright."JunJun said.

"Well let's finish this thing."VesVes said.

At the sidelines Usa said with a smile of her own:"amazing it's the smiles again."

"You really like it."Hotaru said and she nodded.

Odd Eyes started to glow as they look at him and he was getting bigger as he now looked like a upgraded version of himself(Odd-Eyes Advance dragon).

Cyber Dinosaur roars at him as he charges at Odd-Eyes and jumps to him but Odd-eyes swings his tail sending Cyber Dinosaur away to the ground, then he gets up and charges at energy beam and Odd-Eyes charges his own"Ultra Spiral Flame strike" they fired their beams as they clashed.

"Come on let's help him."VesVes said as they nodded as they jumped to his side and each fired a attack.

"Burning Strike."VesVes fired a barrage of fireballs.

"Petal tempest."CereCere fired a bigger petal storm.

"Aqua Fall."PallaPalla fired a stream of water.

"Shadow Blaster."JunJun charged a purple beam with her fingers.

The attacks made Odd-Eyes stronger as they overpowerd Cyber Dinosaur and destroyed him.

Odd-Eyes went back to his humanoid form as he almost fell to the floor but the girls grabbed him.

"Are you okay?"PallaPalla asked worried about him.

"I'm fine it's just that form takes too much from me."Odd-Eyes said.

Usa and Hotaru went to see him and Usa said:"Odd-Eyes that was amazing."

"Yeah thanks, also are you fine after the attack."Odd-Eyes said.

"Oh yeah after you saved."Then Usa stopped as she just blurted out who she is.

"Princess."Hotaru said in shock.

"How did you know?"Usa asked.

"You are not that good in hiding your identity."Odd-Eyes said making her pout.

"Yeah it was obvious princess."JunJun said.

"But who are you four?"Usa asked.

"Oh let us introduce ourselves, I am Performagirl Yellow."CereCere said.

"Performagirl Blue."PallaPalla said.

"Performagirl Green."JunJun said.

"Performagirl Red."VesVes said.

"We are Odd-Eyes team to protect the people from the monsters."They all said together.

Usa and Hotaru were stunned as they were like their own version of the sailor scouts.

"Well it was impressive that you beat the youma."Usa said.

"That was not a youma."Odd-Eyes said"they are creatures made from a being that want's to destroy everything."

"What, who is this being?"Usa said in shock.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you more but look out next time as your magic won't harm them."Odd-Eyes said as they left.

The team returned to their home as Draco was in his bed as he was tired.

"Man that was hard, that was the third time I used that form."Draco said.

"Wait really you had the form recently."VesVes said in shock.

"Yeah the first time was in training and it didn't work and the second was when I was able to transform but only in a limited amount of time."Draco said.

"Well next time you must be careful."CereCere said.

"Yeah we don't want you to just fall down to the ground especially with the scouts and the guards walkign around."JunJun said.

"I don't want them to take you away."PallaPalla said with tears.

Draco looks at them and said:"Hey don't worry I wont let them take me away I promisse." he smiled at them which made them smile.

**Note:This shows Draco other transformation as he only has advance unlocked for his Odd-Eyes forms for now as it is only a powered up version of his regular one, also to answer some questions draco is not Odd-Eyes son he is Odd-Eyes and his father is another dragon that we all now also you can still send rquests for Dark Magician and Decode talker but they must be anime.**


	5. Chapter 5 Purple Rage awakened

**Chapter 5 Purple Rage awakened**

**I don't own Sailor Moon or Yugioh.**

Usa and Hotaru were able to return without being caught as no one noticed them back there and the only witnesses died by those monsters, Usa was in her room as she was thinking about Odd-Eyes as he was a hero that she liked had dreamed when she was little, she always wanted to have her own Tuxedo mask.

Usa looks outside of her window and said:"Odd-Eye I wonder who you are?"

Next day Odd-Eyes and the performagirls were fighting another monster, this one was a giant moth with blue and purple wings(perfectly ultimate great moth), it was sending a poison around as the people were getting sick from it and dying.

"Girls try to stop it's movements."Odd-Eyes said.

"Right."They said as they charged.

Great moth threw a gust of wind mixed with poison, they jumped to the air as they created energy binds with their own colors and they trapped the moth while it was trying to free it self.

"Now let's go."Odd-Eyes said as he jumps to the air and charges his attack"take this Spiral Flame strike."he shoots it at the moth as it screamed in pain and falls to the floor then it exploded.

They regrouped and Odd-Eyes said:"Now let's go home."

"Right."The girls said as they quickly returned to base.

The scouts were seeing the damage as any survivors were taken to the hospital to recover from the poison.

"I don't get why these monsters are doing this senseless violence, why must they take so many lifes don't they know they are more important alive than dead."Venus said.

"Their monsters all they care about is destruction I guess that what makes them monsters."Mars said.

"But did you hear the rumors theres a new group helping Odd-Eyes as they are like his own Sailor scouts."Mercury said.

"That is what worries me, more radicals around spreading their senseless violence."Jupiter said.

Draco and the girls were back home as they were resting in their beds.

"Man we kicked butt out there."JunJun said.

"Yeah we were awesome."VesVes said.

"Well yes but don't go ahead of yourselves."CereCere said

"Yeah plus those Arcana guys are stronger than these regular ones so be careful."Draco said.

"Yeah their way scarier."PallaPalla said.

"Don't worry as long as we work together we can defeat anyone as our teamwork is our greatest strenght."Draco said making them smile.

They decided to go to bed as after today they deserved a little bit of rest.

At the castle a explosion was heard as the king and queen got up from bed as they went to a communicator on the wall to see who was attacking.

"Guards what happened?"The Queen asked.

"Your majesty we're being attacked by an enemy."The guard said through the comunicator.

"How many is there?"The king asked.

"One, It's one of those monsters their comming, oh no it's coming this way."Then they heard a crashing sound as the signal was gone.

"We must get the scouts to the throne room."Queen serenity said as they went to get them.

In the hideout Draco felt a dangerous energy as he got up from bed and said:"Theres another one of those things."

The girls woke up and PallaPalla said:"Really, but it's bedtime."

"Oh come on these things don't care about that."CereCere said.

"So where is that thing?"VesVes asked.

"At the castle."Draco said surprising them.

"Wait, there with those ingrates."JunJun said not liking it.

"Look we don't have much choice but unlike them we are true heroes."Draco said making his point as they nodded.

They went outside as they transformed, Odd-Eyes went to his dragon form as they ride on top him and he speeds up to the castle.

At the throne room The Queen and King where sitting on their thrones as the eight scouts were their ready, they couldn't believe that one of the monsters was here, the castle had many defenses to ward of intruders but they did nothing to it.

The entrace doors exploded as they looked at the entrance, when the smoke cleared they saw a female looking monster wearing a black dress, it's face was like a theater mask with evil eyes and a grin on it, it's skin was black on the right and white on the left, it had like snake like hair as they were holding the guards then it started to pull them appart as they were ripped in half and then it threw them away like trash.

"Who are you monster?"Queen Serenity said.

"I am the High Priestess and I came to destroy you."High Priestess said.

"But why would make so much violence and kill innocent people, don't you know how important a life is."Serenity questioned her.

High Priestess laughed at her and said:"you little fool, all life is meant to be destroyed as it was made for."

They all got shocked to hear what she thinks, that would mean that they all think that all life's reason is to die.

"Why you monster, who gives you the right to say all life is meant to die."Mars said angry.

"You don't really have a say in that since you were the ones that made it possible."High Priestess said.

This confused them but they didn't falter as the scouts fired their attacks, their attacks merged as it raced towards High Priestess but she swatted them away shocking them.

She laughs as her hair goes at the scouts grabbing each of them as she swings them around as they hit the walls and each others, Priestess then started to strangle them while she rams them to the walls and they were getting badly hurt, High Priestess brings them together as she charges a beam from her mouth but before she could fire she was hit from the back by another beam causing her to let them go and they fall to the ground.

Everyone looked behind her to see Odd-Eyes in his humanoid form and the girls behind him.

"So the legendery Odd-Eyes has appeared with his little group." High Priestess said.

"So your the other of the arcanas like Magician."Odd-Eyes said.

"That's right and I'm stronger than that fool so have at you."She said as she charges at him.

Odd-Eyes charges foward and clashes with her, her fingers grew claws and she tries to slash at him but Odd-Eyes dodges and he punches her face.

"Girls stay at the entrance and watch my back."Odd-Eyes said while he continued to fight.

"Right."Performagirls said and they were standing behind in case if he needed help.

Odd-Eyes gives a somersault kick sending her to the air as he jumps up and kicks her to the ground, High Priestess gets back up and starts to shoot her energy blasts at him from her mouth as he started to dodge them by jumping backwards, She throws her hair at him as he dodges and charges at her and punches her in the gut making her stagger as he gave multiple punches to her face.

Queen Serenity watched as Odd-Eyes fought High Priestess and she could not understand why her Scouts failed, in the past they were able to defeat any enemy they faced and won, every youma they faced was taken care off by their ways so why they couldn't take down these new monsters as their magic was useless, then Odd-Eyes appeared and his violent ways was more effective as he always used his fists to defeat them, why would he used this way when the scouts ways were pure, she needed to stop this and help Odd-Eyes see the true path, she gets up and takes out the Imperium Silver Crystal the item that helped her people see her way, a flashing light came from it as the room was covered by it, Odd-Eyes and High Priestees looked at the light and they were blinded, the Scouts were covered by the light as they were healed by it and the girls weren't affected as they were outside but were in shock for the Queen using the crystal when his back was turned.

Odd-Eyes was in a white space as the light was trying to cover him and he heard the Queens voice.

"Mighty Warrior, such violence is unnecessary, you are filled with such negative emotions, please reject you're ways and accept the light, you will find peace, happiness and love so please accept me into your heart."The Queen said with a smile and she had a gentle sounding voice.

Odd-Eyes screamed as he saw in front of him a white version of himself that said:"yes, if you embrace it you will find happiness."he extends his hand to him.

Then Odd-Eyes saw images in his mind of the danger of The Light of Destrucion he remembered that it attacked another world and he remembers people screaming as they tried to runaway as their cities were destroyed, Odd-Eyes eyes glowed as they turned pure yellow and he started to growl as images of the people of Earth and his home vanishing along with the girls, the white Odd-Eyes was shocked and he stepped back, the real one screamed as the dakness inside of him burst out and the light was destroyed, Queen Serenity and the crystal were pushed back as she fell onto the floor.

The Queen got up a bit as she was shocked and scared and they saw Odd-Eyes covered in a dark aura, they look at the High Priestess and to the shock of everyone she got bigger and stronger.

"Thank you for giving me more strenght."She said.

"How can this be, she absorbed the power of the crystal."Mars said and the scouts were scared.

Odd-Eyes turns to face High Priestess and he roared as he was covered in a purple energy and his body changed, his chest, boots, and gauntlets were purple with yellow claws, his helmet was purple with the horns facing foward, yellow fangs and his eyes were red, he has two giant purple wings and the legs and waist was yellow, he has a huge tail with a spike on the end and there was purple orbs on the chest, wings and head.(human version of Starving Venom)

Everyone was stunned to see it as it radiated darkness and this new form of Draco roared, he charges at High Priestess and hits her sending her flying to the wall as he starts to punch her in with no mercy, he then throws her to the air and he used his tail to stab her and slams her to the ground repeatedly, he then brings her to him and he started to claw her while she screamed, then he charges the orbs in his body as they sent mutiple red energies that blasted her with no mercy and she died in a big explosion.

When the smoke cleared and all that was left was a card that vanished, Venom looks at the scouts, The King and Queen and they stepped back as he glared at them, he then reverted back to his Odd-Eyes form and he left the castle with the girls following him, they couldn't believe that he was this vicious did the queen triggered something inside of him that made that form appear.

They decided to ask about it tomorow as they could feel that he was angry today, was this the power of gentle darkness mastered or was it something similar but all they could do now is wait for the next day.

The Queen was scared, what was that form it was filled with anger and malice everything that she was against was that the source of Odd-Eyes darkness she needs to make sure if Odd-Eyes is to be a warrior to the crown she needs to find away to get rid of that darkness.

**Note:shocking right and yes that is Starving Venom that Draco turned to the reason will be explained later and he will have Dark Rebellion and Clear wing too.**


	6. Chapter 6 Dragon Evolution

**Chapter 6 Dragon Evolution**

**I don't own Sailor Moon or Yugioh.**

The next morning Draco was at the hideout with the girls, they were starring at him as he was sitting on his bed with his back facing them, Draco was looking down and he said:"so you want to know what happened back there?"

"Yes."the girls said at the same time.

"Well long time ago, I had three brothers."Draco said making gasp."we were close, then when we were eight we went to another planet to have a party, but when we were having fun The Light came, he destroyed the city and the life on that world, my brothers used their lifes to save mine and their powers were transfered to me."

The girls were crying, how could he endure that, watching his own family die in front of him.

"But he was stopped my father stood against him, he used his own Dragon Form to take him out and seal him away, but it also cost him his life, that is why I hate the Queen, not only she took away the smiles she also let that thing out again making my fathers efforts for nothing."Draco said with both sadness and anger.

VesVes goes up to him and bonks him in the head, he looks at her and she said:"stop acting ike that, you should be happy that your family saved you, so live on for them like how you always had, if you want to be angry at the Queen fine but don't change from the nice guy we all came to know and love."

"Yeah we liked the way your always smilling for us, you makes us laugh and have fun."PallaPalla said.

"That is correct, mopping around won't bring them back, so live on for them."CereCere said.

"Yeah so be strong for them."JunJun said.

Draco was stunned, but then he smile in tears, he then runs up to them and gives them a big hug. the girls blushed for being hugged by him, he then lets them go and said:"thank you, you girls are the best."

"Well yeah, we are."VesVes said.

"Hey is your mother still around?"PallaPalla asked.

"Well yes, back at my home, she asked me to help out here."Draco said.

"Really, why did your mother sent you here while she's back at your home."JunJun said.

"Well you see."Draco said nervous as he was trying to give them a explanation, he sees the girls narrowing their eyes at him."well the reason is she is in charge of the kingdom."

"In charge of the kindgom, so she's the queen."JunJun said shocked to hear that along with the rest of the girls.

"But that would mean."CereCere said.

"YOUR A PRINCE."The girls said at the same time in shock.

"Well yeah."Draco said.

"Why didn't you tells us."VesVes said.

"Well that kinda skipped my mind."Draco said nervous about it.

"Well prince Draco is that the only secret you are keeping from us."CereCere said.

"Yes from my life is, so don't worry about it."Draco said.

"Okay, hey could you check outside for anyone near the entrance?"VesVes asked.

"Sure."Draco said confused and goes to check it out.

When he exited the room the girls group huddled to talk.

"Okay now that we have found out that he's prince, does that mean our plan will work better?"VesVes said.

"Why of course, in older times royalty had harem and the way he told us that everyone is allowed free love so we can be together while living in a palace."CereCere said making them smile.

"Well how should we tell him how we feel about him?"JunJun asked.

"We need to wait and give him sometime after what happened today."CereCere said.

"What, but I want to be with him now."PallaPalla said.

"Just wait let's take the day off today and go tomorrow on a trip around the city."CereCere said.

"Fine."PallaPalla said with a pout.

With Craco he was sitting on a tree branch looking over the city, he was thinking and said:"well I guess that a little thing off my chest, but I wonder what are they thinking when I said that I was a prince."

Then he heard a noise and saw a couple of girls he know from last time, it was the princess and she was with her friend again.

Usa was trying to find Odd-Eyes again, he heard what her mother did and couldn't believe she did it, Odd-Eyes came there to help and she try to force him to be purified witht he crystal, she was also surprised to know that Odd-Eyes countered it and used a darkness inside of him to repel it.

Usa was waling with Hotaru then they look up to see Draco and Usa said:"hey, what are you doing there?"

Draco jumps down and said:"just relaxing, but what are you doing here?"

"Oh well we came here to see the woods."Usa said lying.

"Okay, well not many have that same mindset as a lot of people just bring stuff that doesn't even make it camping."Draco said.

"I can see where your going."Usa said as many people are dependent on technology now.

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my names is Draco."Draco said with a smile.

"Well Draco my names is, Usa."Usa said not revealing her true name."and this is Hotaru."

"Nice to meet you."Hotaru said.

"Well it good to see people that care for being themselves."Draco said wih a big smile.

Usa blushed at that, he was very handsome to her and she said:"oh, thank you Draco."

"Usa we shoudld be going."Hotaru said making her pout.

"Fine."Usa said to her and she turns to Draco."Well I guess I have to go now."

"Well then bye and I would like to meet you two again."Draco said and they nodded.

Usa and Hotaru left and Draco went back to the base, after telling them everything was quite and he told them he saw the princess which surprised them but he told them that they didn't need to worry since he had a feeling they didn't know where they are but are just looking around for Odd-Eyes.

Next day the girls woke, when they rubbed their eyes they saw something shocking to them, PallaPalla was trying to kiss Draco while he sleeped.

"Hey PallaPalla what's the big idea."the other three amazons said making her stop nervous.

"Well you see all I wanted was just one kiss."PallaPalla said.

"No way."they said and they tackled PallaPalla causing them to fight against each other in a dust cloud.

Draco woke up because of the noise and saw them fighting, he got confused and asked:"uh what are you doing?"

The girls stopped to look at him, they got nervous and VesVes said:"oh nothing were just having a little discusion."

"Okay."Draco said confused.

"So wanna take a bath?"JunJun said making him nervous.

They were in the bubble bath once again, Draco was on the other side and VesVes said:"you know you kinda kept the prince secret from us."

"Yeah so."Draco said.

"So how about you repay if by being next to us."CereCere said making the girls smile,

"What."Draco said shocked then he looks at them glaring at him."fine."he gave up and went in the middle of the girls.

Draco was nervous but the girls were happy to be close to him like this, then after some time later Draco felt another attack on the city and said:"oh trouble in the city." then in his thoughts:thank god.

The girls pouted since their plan was ruined, they then decided to get change and transform, they then ran towards the city to see a monster with black armor and horns(Caius the Shadow Monarch).

The monsters then charges a black orb and throws it at the people kiling multiple civilians, Odd-Eyes got angry and charges at them with the girls helping him, he then kicks the monster in the back getting its attention, Caius looks at him and roars, the girls then shot their attacks at it making it raise it's arm to defend himself.

Odd-Eyes goes charging at it but then he dodged a beam and saw the Sailor Venus, ,ars and Jupiter and that made Odd-Eyes mad.

"Creatures of evil who dare destroy the lifes of others we won't allow you to cause anymore."Venus was saying until Odd-Eyes punched her in the face shocking everyone.

"Stay of this."Odd-Eyes said.

"Hey what gives you the right to attack us."Mars said.

"Simple the fact of that little stunt from last time, you are only pests to them and to me, now stay out of my way or I will hurt you."Odd-Eyes said then he charges at them and transforms to his dragon form.

The girls stood behind to make sure they didn't do anything, Odd-Eyes then clashes with Caius as they struggle to push each other away, Odd-Eyes then knocks him away and prepares a flame strike, Caius charges a orb and shoots a beam to counter Odd-Eyes attack, they had a beam struggle and then their attacks exploded making a cloud of smoke, then Odd-Eyes jumps out of the cloud tackling Caius to the ground causing the ground to shake, Odd-Eyes then starts to step on him multiple times until Caius punched him away.

Caius got up and then charges a orb and throws it to the sky, they looked up and it turned into a black hole, then it starts to suck everything but Caius in, the girls had to hold on to something along to with the Sailor Scouts like benches and street lamps, one man didn't get so lucky and got sucked in to the black hole, Odd-Eyes got worried and saw the girls about to loose their grip, he won't allow this monster take them away.

Then he started to glow and transformed into a new form, he was now grey with metal parts on his body(Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon).

He then roared and the gravity increased making everyone go to the ground, Odd-Eyes then roars at Caius causing him float in the air, then he slams him to the ground multiple times and brings him up only to get kicked towards the black hole and trapping him inside of it and the black hole got destroyed.

Everyone was now able to stand up and Odd-Eyes went back to his humanoid form, he then looks at the Sailor Scouts and said:"now leave us alone."then he and the girls jumped away to their base.

"We will get them next time."Jupiter said.

"And he will pay for punching me."Venus said.

The group was now back home and Draco was in his bed sleeping, the girls were watching him from their beds and VesVes said:"man he was sure angry at them."

"Well considering what they did they deserved it."JunJun said.

"But I'm happy to still have our Draco."PallaPalla said.

"Yes but now let's get some rest."CereCere said and they nodded.

Draco was able to unlock a form in this battle that belonged to his Odd-Eyes form what will he fight next find out next time.

**Note:Well Draco got a new Odd-Eyes form and yeah surprising that hes a prince, the girls now want their harem plan even more knowing that so watch out for that, and for the harem:VesVes, CereCere, JunJun, PallaPalla, Rini and Hotaru.**


End file.
